SPR Halloween Party
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: The members of SPR have a Halloween party over at Mai's place and its going to be a fun and crazy one.One that they'll never forget.I know its not Halloween just...don't mind it please..I suck at summaries so please read.NaruMai and a bit of AyakoTakigawa
1. Chapter 1 Halloween preparations

Hiya everyone!ok I'm not good at stories so don't kill me..I'm still trying to figure out how to work this place..its been awhile since I've been here.Ok enjoy the story!some of these ideas came from my friend so give some credit to her as well!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Mai Taniyama walks into the office of Naru's.She opens the door and in the room was a boy, around his 17 years, on his chair reading.This boy was(YOU should know by now who this 'boy' is...if you don't then...I don't know..)Shibuya Kazuya,aka Naru.

"Naru your tea",She said and set the tea down on his desk.Naru takes it without saying any thank you like usual.Mai stood there.

"Should I invite him?Will he even come?",She asked herself in her mind.

"What do you want to ask me?",Naru said like he just read her mind.Mai jumped and had a sweatdrop appearing on her head.

"Yeah I did...How did you know that I was going to ask you something?"

"Because your to predictable...and what a pathetic question",He said.Mai had an angry patch appearing on her head and was just about to punch him until Takigawa came in the room.

"Wassup Naru and Mai",He said to the calm guy and angry girl.He goes up to Mai and pats her on the shoulder.

"So did you ask him yet?",She replied with a"no".Takigawa sighed and goes up to his desk.

"Yo,Naru,you going to Mai's Halloween party?"

"Parties are for amateurs",(NOTE:party lovers please don't kill me!)He replied back.Takigawa and Mai shrugged.Takigawa took out two invitations from his pocket and dropped it on Naru's desk.Then he told Mai to go outside.She did as she was told and went outside.Takigawa followed her out.

"So did you give everyone else an invitation?",Mai asked the monk.Takigawa nodded.

"Yup,the old womans going,John's going,Masako's going and even Yasuhara's going"(Another unimportant note:hey you can't leave the dude out...well you can but not in my stories).Mai started jumping like a little girl and hugged Takigawa.

"Thank you!",She yelled.

"Oh great my back hurts again",He whispered to himself.

"Come on we gotta buy the snacks,drinks,paper plates,plastic spoons and forks,paper cups,napkins oh and we should rent a movie too"

"A scary movie"Takigawa said while smirking.Mai just shrugged again.

"Ok then...lets go",They both go to buy the party supplies.Walking around the city,the two find pumpkins surrounding houses and many other Halloween decorations.

"hmm...hey Mai you want to decorate your side of the apartment?"'Takigawa asked.

"Sure...why not",She replied.They both go to the store.At the store,Mai is in a section of the store trying to get something on the top shelf but she can't reach it.She was standing on a stool and while going down from it,she falls off it and falls on Takigawa.Takigawa was right behind her but he was facing the opposite direction.Mai and Takigawa blushed of embarassment(NOTE:People this is not a TakigawaMai pairing!its just a friendship one).The store clerk saw them and gave them a"wtf"look while Mai and Takigawa were sweatdropping and half red.

"Ok..I'll leave you two alone...",She walks away.Mai gets off Takigawa and helps him get up.Afterawhile they both ran out of the store feeling embarassed because other people have seen.They were both looking back at the store but they didn't pay attention to what was in front of them until...

WHAM!

Mai crashes into Naru while Takigawa crashes into a pole.Naru is blushing but its very faint and Takigawa is knocked out.

"Mai,What are you doing here...and why are you pink?",Naru asked.Mai got up and rubbed her head.

"Oh...because...um...uh...I banged into the door!Yeah!When I bang into something I turn red!see?",She slapped her face to show proof.Naru sweatdropped.

"Ok then...",He went into the store to buy whatever he needed to buy.Mai went to Takigawa and slapped his face.

"Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!",She repeatedly slapping Takigawa even though hes already awake.

"Ok!Ok!Ok!I'm awake!",He grabbed Mai's wrist to stop her from slapping him.Takigawa sighed

"Ok pretend this never happened"'He said.Mai nodded and they both proceeded to go buy the party supplies in a different store.

* * *

I know what your thinking"it sucks!"yeah i know but I'll get to the good part later.well you read it now all you gotta do is review it! 


	2. Chapter 2 Food Fight!

Hey everyone!thanks for your reviews!its really appreciated!

to Innocent-Guardian-Yeah Takigawa slamming into a pole is funnyXD

to Dita5000-Yeah I know its weird but I'm a weird person so expect to see more weird things in this chapter lol

to L e w n u h h k a u-What do you mean by work it?But anyways thanks!and don't worry your dream has come true!chapter 2 is up!

to AnuneFan412-thank you!hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah and by the ways everyone their sleeping over for the night

It was finally morning at around 11am.Everyone was at Mai's place except for Naru and Lin.

"Looks like Naru and Lin aren't coming",John said.

"It's not so surprising from someone like them",Ayako said.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it!",Mai yelled out and rushed to the front door.She opened it and there stood Naru and Lin.Mai was shocked to see that Naru actually came to her party!But then he wasn't dressed up.(NOTE:yeah their all dressed up except for Naru and Lin.I know dressing up is for little kids but I don't care)

"Your not dressed up...",Mai said.She had told everyone to wear costumes on the day since its Halloween.Everyone wore costumes except for Naru and Lin.Mai wore a witches costume and also had a witches hat and broom.Takigawa wore a vampires costume with fake blood all over it and his face.Ayako wore a devils costume consisting of everything red and a red triton and horns.Masako's costume is an angel costume with a halo on top of her head connecting to the clothes.(NOTE:I'm not a big fan of her so expect to see less Masako in here.I'm sorry Masako fans you may leave this story if you want)Yasuhara is dressed up as a wolf but he has his Wolf head off.John was wearing a zombie costume but the head was also taken off.Naru and Lin enter the living room with Mai.

"Hey everyone look who actually showed up"

"...It's a miracle!",Takigawa shouted out.Naru and Lin glared at him and Takigawa just sweatdropped.

"Well,lets all dig in shall we?",Mai said and everyone went to get some food.Once they all got their food,they ate half of their food.

"Hey Mai",Takigawa called out to her.

"What?",She asked.Takigawa started making kiss noises while point at Naru.(NOTE:Hes teasing her)Mai blushed and got mad.

"Yeah?",She took half of her rice and threw it at him.Takigawa got hit and was covered with rice

"Oh,you want a food fight?Then a food fight you shall get!",Takigawa took his pizza and threw it at Mai,but it missed and it hit Ayako.Takigawa blushed.

"A-Ayako!Sorry!",Ayako became mad and took half her sphagetti and threw it at Takigawa.Takigawa dodged it and the sphagetti hit Lin.Ayako covered her mouth in shock.Lin was angry but he looked calm.

"This is pa-",Naru was cut off by a mash potato that hit his face.Takigawa pointed at Mai and Mai pointed at Takigawa.

"He/She did it!",They both said in unison.Naru shook his head.

"I will not participate in such a childish fight",Naru said.At this point,Ayako,Takigawa and Mai had an idea.Ayako threw pizza at him,Mai threw sphagetti at him and takigawa threw some of his sphagetti also;however,he forgot to take out his fork from his sphagetti and ended up throwing the fork with the sphagetti by accident.

"Uh oh"

The food hit Naru on the face but the fork pinned Naru's shoulder on to the wall.Naru looked really pissed.

"Oh...crap..."Takigawa said.Naru took out the fork stuck on his shoulder and dropped it.He then took two forks,one on each hand,and threw it at Takigawa.Takigawa gasped and ducked and eventually,the forks hit Masako.It hit Masako's pressure point(NOTE:For those who don't know what pressure points are they are points in the body that are very sensitive so if you hit them,especially parts in the head and neck,you could get knocked out or killed)knocking her out.John went up to Naru so he can calm him down,but Naru instead dumped fruit punch on John.

"I didn't even do anything...",John said and walked away from him backwards.He didn't notice there was sphagetti on the floor right behind him so he slipped and the spaghetti flew up into the air and it hit Lin.This time,Lin really looked angry.

"Oh god,oh god,oh god",John was backing away from Lin.Lin took some guacomole and threw it at John.It hit John in the side of his face so it made him accidentally taste it.

"hmm...it tastes good!",John said.He looked around and saw everyone food fighting,excluding Masako.

"Everyone seems to be having fun...maybe I should join to",He took the gallon of water from the table and went up to Ayako.He tapped on Ayako's shoulder.

"Ayako",He said.Ayako turned around and got dumped with big gallons of water on her.John laughed.Ayako became angry and John freaked out.Then,Ayako chased John around the living room with hot salsa in her hands.John came to a dead end.(NOTE;the table Mai has is connected to the wall so theres a gap in between the table and the other side of the wall).

"Haha I got you now!",She moved forward to John.

"Please forgive me Mai",He had no other choice but to jump over the table.So,he jumped over the table and knocked down half the drinks and food onto the floor.

The food fight continued on for half an hour.Mai's living room was a big mess.There were food everywhere,theres mash potato on the window and everyone was wet and dirty.Yasuhara had been hiding in the kitchen to avoid getting hit by nonstop flying food.It became quiet all of a sudden so he went to the living room.Noone was in there.

"uh...hello is anyone here?",He said.Everyone appeared out of their hiding place and threw food at him.Mai threw two pizzas,Takigawa threw sphagetti,John threw salsa,Ayako threw rice and Lin threw guacomole and doritos.Naru didn't care to join.Before you know it,Yasuhara was covered in food.

"...you got me",He said and started laughing.Everyone else started laughing(excluding Naru and Lin).Everyone looked at eachother and saw how ridiculous they all looked.

"Mai,wheres your bathroom",Naru demanded.Mai pointed to the location where the bathroom was.Naru went to his luggage and took out some clothes and soap and shampoo and went into the bathroom.

"Looks like he's gonna wash up first",Takigawa said.

"That was fun",John said while smiling.

"Sure was",Yasuhara said even though he was gone throughout the half the food fight.

"Well we should all wash up after Naru's done",Ayako said.Masako woke up.

"Uhn...what happened...?",She looked around and saw everyone all covered in food.

"Why are you all...covered in food?",She asked.

"Food fight",Everyone said.

"Oh right...",She said and looked around again.

"Wheres Naru?"

"Bathroom",Lin answered.After Naru was done showering everyone took turns to take a shower,excluding Masako since she didnt get dirty.Everyones costumes were being washed and dried so they can all use it tonight.They all helped to clean up the living room

Well I'm done!If its confusing for you then I'm sorry.Well review please! 


	3. Chapter 3 Spin the bottle

woohoo 8 reviews!hurray!ME so happy!lol. 

* * *

Chapter 3  
1:00pm

"Whos up for spin the bottle?",Mai asked everyone.Everyone raised their hands except for Lin and Naru(unimportant note:the usual)

"Aww come on you guys are no fun!",Mai whined.

"Yeah,come on guys",Takigawa said.

"Pretty please?",Mai said and gave the puppy eyes.Lin didn't fall for it but Naru did.Naru couldn't resist the cuteness so he gave up.Naru sighed.

"Fine",He said and everyone gasped.Naru's actually going for it.Naru glanced at Lin.Lin already knew he had to join in to so he did.

"So...who goes first?",Ayako asked.

"Ladies first",John said.Mai raised her hand.

"I'll go first",She said and spun the bottle.The bottle pointed at Naru.Naru blushed but yet again its still very faint.

"Oh no...what if she asks...",Naru said in his mind and started to get nervous.Lin looked at Naru with an eyebrow raised.

"Naru,are you ok?"Lin asked.

"Yeah...just start already.Naru said calmly.Mai started to think of a dare.

"Hmm...I know!",She ran to her room.Everyone had question marks above their heads.Mai came back with a smirk holding a pink flowered dress.Naru's face turned pale.

"Don't tell me...",He thought to himself.

"I dare you to crossdress!"Mai said and everyone burst out laughing.

"I am not doing it",Naru said.

"You have to its a dare",Ayako said.Naru had an angry patch on and took the dress from Mai rudely.He stomped to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I've gotta get my camera!",Takigawa said excitedly and ran to his bag.Everyone heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"How the heck do you put this thing on!?",Naru yelled out.Everyone laughed harder.A few minutes passed and Naru came out wearing the pink dress.Everyone was choking from laughing.Takigawa took out his camera.

"Smile sexy",He said and took a picture of Naru.Naru got really angry.Takigawa dropped to the floor and laughed like a maniac.

"Lets put some make up on!",Ayako yelled but it was to late.Naru went in the bathroom,slammed the door and changed.

"Haha good one Mai",Takigawa said and they both did a high five.Everyone stopped laughing afterawhile and Naru came out in his usual clothes.He sat back down with the rest.

"Masako,its your turn to spin the bottle",Takigawa said and gave her the bottle.She spun the bottle and pointed at Lin.

"I dare you to hug Naru",Masako said.Naru glared at Lin.

"Hug me and your dead",Naru said.Lin hesitated.Takigawa had his camera facing at them.

"Its a dare",Takigawa said.Lin closed his eyes and took a deep breath and hugged Naru.

"Aww",Everyone said.Takigawa took a picture.Naru snapped and pushed Lin off of him.Lin fell to the ground hard.

"Ok my turn",Ayako said and spun the bottle.The bottle pointed at Masako.Ayako smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Takigawa's foot",She said.Masako's eyes became wide.

"Yuck!Thats disgusting!",She yelled out.Takigawa got closer to her and took off one of his shoes.

"Come on its not that bad",He said.Masako smelled the foul smell and passed out.Everyone else moved away from him.

"Whats with you guys?",He asked.Everyone was either covering their nose or out the window trying to breathe.

"Takigawa,please put your shoe back on",John said feeling a bit nausea.

"Ok then...",Takigawa said and put his shoe back on.Mai ran to her bathroom and got the air freshener.She sprayed the living room.

"Ok,fresh air at last",She said and sat back down.Everyone moved back to their original places.

"Naru,you wanna try?"Mai asked.Naru blushed BUT its still very faint.

"Fine",He said and spun the bottle.It pointed at Lin again.

"Lin already did a dare",Takigawa said.So,Naru took the bottle and spun it again.This time it pointed at Ayako.Naru smirked.

"Just give me the dare so i can get this overwith",She said sounding so confident.

"Ok,I dare you to kiss Takigawa ON the lips",Naru said.Everyone gasped.Ayako and Takigawa blushed like crazy.

"N-no way!"Ayako yelled.

"Why?you sounded so confident",Naru said.

"And its like what you said Ayako",Mai said John continued for her.

"Its a dare and you have to do it",Ayako blushed even harder.

"F-FINE!",She sat close to Takigawa and slowly proceeded to go close to his face.Mai took Takigawa's camera,getting prepared to take a picture.Ayako kissed Takigawa passionetly.It lasted for at least one minute and they broke off for air.When they broke off,Takigawa's eyes rolled up and he passed out.

"Aww so cute",Mai said,looking at the picture of Ayako and Takigawa.

"HEY delete that picture!",Ayako yelled.

"No way I'm keeping it",Mai said and ran to her room to upload it on to her computer.Ayako chased after her along with John and Yasuhara following her.

A few minutes later...  
Mai saved the picture into her computer leaving a steaming Ayako.

"Ok whos next?",Mai asked.Takigawa woke up.

"Huh?...what happened?",He asked.

"You passed out",Mai answered.

"Oh..",Takigawa said.Mai handed the bottle to him.

"Here,its your turn",She said.Takigawa spun the bottle and the pointed at John.John jumped.

"M-me?"

"Yup you...hmm",Takigawa thought about it.

"Oh!I know!"Takigawa smirked and John gulped. 

* * *

What will happen to him?Stay tuned!And I'll have to stop right there my hands getting tired of all the typing.This is a pretty long one so I'll post chapter 4 up whenever I can.Well reviews please!and no don't think Johns dare has anything to do with Masako.1.I hate her and 2.I don't support the pairing(sorry fans of this pairing)


	4. Chapter 4 Spin the bottle part 2

Ok here is chapter 4 everyone!I'm going to have to skip Yasuhara's dare though...I couldn't think of anything for him...AND note to self this chapter isn't really funny but the next one will be!...I think...Well enjoy!and yeah John's dare isn't exactly funny but make with the do. 

* * *

Chapter 4

"I dare you to dress up and look gothic",Takigawa said.John's eyes became wide.(NOT AN IMPORTANT NOTE:I drew a pic of him as goth!it looks cool!...well in my opinion)

"I-i can't!N-no!"

"It's a dare",Takigawa said and went up to John.She pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry God will forgive you..and we'll keep it a secret",She said with a smile.

"F-fine...but only once please!",He said and stood up.He just realized he didn't know what to do.

"Um..What do I do?",He asked.Naru and Lin looked at eachother and smirked.They took John's arms and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Mai and Takigawa give me some black clothes and other gothic stuffs you have",Naru demanded.Takigawa and Mai nodded and went to see if they have any gothic items.They came back with some and handed it to Naru.Naru and Lin pulled John into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Dude..it feels like their going to rape him or something...",Takigawa said.Mai's face twisted.

"Uh...I don't think they would...",She said.

A few minutes later...

Naru and Lin came out with John looking all gothic.He looked like he was about to cry(NOT AN IMPORTANT NOTE:I'M SO SORRY JOHN SO SORRY!IT WASN'T MY IDEA I SWEAR!)Mai and Takigawa's mouth dropped.Ayako froze,Yasuhara was twitching and Lin and Naru both smiled of success.

"Holy-"'Mai was cut off.

"SNAP!",Takigawa yelled out and accidentally yelled it in front of Ayako's ears.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!",She yelled back in his ears.Takigawa covered his ears.Ayako smirked and went up to John and grabbed his arm.Takigawa's mouth dropped.

"A-Ayako!",He yelled.Ayako laughed.

"Don't worry...but John I know you don't want to be goth but you should at least wear black more it looks good on you and-",She looked to her side and he was gone.Everyone looked at the bathroom and there he was.He went in and slammed the door.(NOT AN IMPORTANT NOTE:seriously I think he looks good in black...but thats just me does anyone else agree with me?)

"...Was it something I said?",She asked.

"Nah I think he's just changing",Takigawa said.John came out of the bathroom in his normal clothes and sat back down with everyone else.

"So...who's next to spin the bottle?",John asked.Yasuhara raised his hand and took the bottle and spun it.It pointed at Mai.

"Hmmm...I know!Mai Taniyama I dare you to kiss Naru!!",He yelled out.Naru blushed and THIS time you can actually see it.Mai blushed to no end.

"W-what!?I-i can't!!!",She said.Mai looked at Naru and saw that he had his usuall face on just a bit redder.

"Come on you know you want to",Ayako said and pushed her close to Naru.Mai blushed even more.Lin pushed Naru closer to Mai also.Pretty soon their faces were really close to eachother.Takigawa took out his camera.

"Um...um...um...",Mai couldn't say anything.Naru sighed.

"Just get it overwith already",He said losing his patience.No,he wasn't mad about kissing Mai.In fact,he WANTS to kiss her.Mai put her face slowly to his face.Naru lost his patience and took her face and pulled it to his face,making them kiss.Takigawa whistled and took a picture.

"Woohooo you go girl!",He yelled.Naru and Mai pulled out for air.Mai was blushing so red she looked like a walking tomato with brown hair.Naru blushed alot also but its not as red as Mai's.

"Ok John its your turn to spin the bottle",Mai said.So,he spun the bottle.The bottle pointed at Takigawa.John thought about it.

"…Ok…how about try to wake up Masako?",He said.Everyone thought about his dare.She has been passed out for quite awhile.

"Hmm…ok this",Takigawa goes up to Masako and kneels down next to her.Ayako started to get jealous.

"Takigawa!your not thinking!"

"Yeah I am",This freaked out everybody.Takigawa went close to Masako.He picked her up and…

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID SLEEPING MEDIUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!",He yelled and started shaking her roughly.Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um…Takigawa that's not what I meant by wake her up",John said.Takigawa still continued shaking her.Masako finally woke up.

"Huh?What happened?...",She said looking a bit dizzy.

"You passed out…for 2 FREAKIN HOURS!!!!!!!",Takigawa yelled at her.Masako shrugged.

"You didn't need to shout you know that",She said.

"Alright!this game is over",Mai said to everyone.Yasuhara looked at her.

"But,I didn't do a dare yet",He said.

"Don't worry about it.I want to show everyone a game I found online.It's fun and guess what Yasuhara?your the first to try it out",Mai said.She had an evil look in her eyes that everyone can pretty much recognize.She thought about making everyone play the scary maze game one by one starting with Yasuhara. 

* * *

Woohoo I can't wait to write chapter 5 now.Has anyone played the scary maze game?if you have then you know whats coming.If you haven't then try it out if you want.The last part might scare you though.Well reviews please!Oh and I don't know the link to the game so please don't ask.


	5. Author's Notice

Mai: Attention Readers of SPR Halloween Party!

Takigawa: We are the cast of Ghost Hunt and we'd like to inform you that the author of the SPR Halloween Party story, MidnightShinobi, is currently having some technical difficulties.

Ayako: Wow. You used a big words. Technical Difficulties. I didn't think your brain could conspire such a word.

Takigawa: What?!

John: Uhm... P-please stop fighting guys.

Naru: Immature people.

Lin: Hn.

Masako: ...

Mai: Anyways... We will be having a friend of the authors, kunoichihinata14, post the type, edit, and post the chapters into the story.

John: Here she is!

kunoichihinata14: Uhm... thanks for having me here. MidnightShinobi asked me to type and post her chapters because her computer keeps freezing up. She apologizes for the inconvenience.

Mai: A new chapter should be posted by tomorrow! Ja for now!

All: Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 5 Scary Maze Game

Here's MidnightShinobi's chapter 5 of SPR Halloween Party! Please enjoy and leave feedback!

* * *

"Follow me to my room. I'll show you the game." Mai said, and they both went off. Suddenly, Mai stopped.

"I suggest everyone stay here and just talk."

"Yeah, but what do we talk about?" Takigawa asked. Mai shrugged.

"I din't know. Just think of something." And with that, Mai and Yasuhara left to her room.

She turned on her computer and waited for it to finish uploading. She told Yasuhara to turn around, so he won't see what she was typing. She typed in the link to the site. When it showed she clicked on it and the game appeared immediately. Then, she told Yasuhara he could turn around to play the game. Before he started, she gave him the instuctions to play.

"So, what's gonna happen if I win?" Yasuhara asked. Mai smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll find out." Mai said, and Yasuhara started to play.

Yasuhara made it to the 3rd round without any difficulties. He was nearing the end, feeling confident that he was going to win this game. Then, all of a sudden, a scary looking, distorted face popped out, onto the screen, along with a loud scream. Yasuhara gave a little jump and fell out of his chair, dropping his glasses in the process.

"Oh my god!" he yelled, holding his chest because his heart was beating fast. Mai was laughing.

"Hahaha! Got you!" Mai said, continueing to laugh.

Yasuhara started to calm down and laugh along with her. Mai patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, but it's fun to prank people." She said, and he smiled and picked up his glasses.

"Okay, when you get back, please don't tell them what's going to happen!"

"Don't worry. I won't. Who do you want me to get?" He asked. Mai thought about it.

"Hmm... how about Takigawa?" Yasuhara nodded and went back to the living room. After awhile, Takigawa came in to her room.

Mai showed him the game and he started to play. He reached the third round, his face close to the computer for concentration. When he reached the end, that same face appeared along with the scream. Takigawa jumped.

"Holy Crap!" He stared at the computer, breathing heavily. Mai laughed again.

"Got ya!" she said. Takigawa blushed of embarrasment.

"Hey, that's not funny." He whined, causing Mai to laugh harder.

"Come on, it's just a prank," she said, smiling at the monk.

Takigawa sighed in defeat. He got up from his chair and opened the door.

"Wait! Don't tell anyone about this!" Mai said. Takigawa gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry. I won't."

"Oh, send Ayako in next." Mai said, and Takigawa blushed.

"S-sure. No p-prob." He said and headed out to get her.

A minute later, Ayako stepped into the room. Mai told her to have a seat. Ayako crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I don't play games, Mai."

"Aww. Come on. Just this once?" Mai whined. Ayako sighed.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Mai rejoiced and proceeded to tell Ayako how to play. It took awhile for Ayako to reach the third stage because she barely plays games, but she got there. And when she did the face popped out for the third time that night, accompained by the scream. Ayako jumped and screamed so loud, it was heard from the living room.

-In the living room-

"Ayako's scream...?" Masako asked.

Yasuhara and Takigawa looked at each other.

"She got her." They both said together. Everyone raised an eyebrow.

-In Mai's Room-

"My ears!" Mai moaned, holding her hands over them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled at Mai, who clamped her hands harder over her poor, suffering ears.

"It's just a prank," she said, sweatdropping.

"A prank?! Gah!" She yelled as she stomped out the door, promptly slamming it behind her. Mai followed quickly behind.

-In the Living Room-

Ayoko came out, still shaking. She was still fuming mad. Mai trying desperately to hold her back.

"Ayako! Please don't tell them," Mai begged.

Ayako went "Hmph!"

"This is payback! Everyone! She's going to--"

Before Ayako got a chance to finish the sentence, she passed out. Takigawa catching her before she fell to the ground.

* * *

There's chapter five! MidnightShinobi would like to thank you all for reading the story! Please review her story! Thanks lots! 

-kunoichihinata14


	7. Another authors note

hiya everyone!I'm back!Well sorry for the long wait.I'm sure kunoichihinata14 explained why I wasn't able to post up a new chapter so I don't need to repeat myself.Right now my chapter 6 part of the story is with kunoichihinata14 so I can't post up chapter 6 for now.I'll get it back when I see her in school again.She might post it up, she might not but just be on the lookout for it.I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.Oh and if you can please be also on the lookout for my new ghost hunt story that I'm going to post up by tomorrow.I'll give you a quick preview.The stories title will be Spirits Hatred.

"Why?Why me?Just because I'm different..."

It was 10:00 in the morning.Mai Taniyama woke up from her sleep and got up from her bed.She took a shower,got dressed and walked out the door.It had been 2 years since she worked for SPR.

And thats about it I can give you.This story will be mystery/romance and it will be in paragraphs this time.Thank you everyone for reading my stories!


	8. Chapter 6 Scary Maze Game part 2

ok a little explaination for everyone about Ayako passing out.You can pass out from a scary surprise like that depending on how strong you can take it.Basically she passed out because of that unexpected surprise.Well anyways heres chapter 6 sorry for the way long wait! 

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone looked at Mai,especially Takigawa,who seemed to have an angry face.Mai sweatdropped and took John's arm and dragged him to her room fast.As they entered Mai quickly showed him the computer.

"Ok your playing this game...its fun try it out",She said.John raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want me to play this?",He asked.Mai jumped a little.

"um...because I wanna see how good your at with this",She lied.John nodded his head.So,Mai told him the instructions and he began to play.He passed the 2nd round and is now in the 3rd.As he reached through the small edges he went out of the line and the scary face popped out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!",He screeched.(no he didn't scream like a girl)He fell off his chair,breathing fast and doing the sign of the cross multiple times.Mai laughed.

"got you",She said smiling.He just realized he had been pranked and calmed down.He sighed and smiled at her.

"A fun yet scary game Mai",He said.Mai smiled back.

"When you go down please don't tell anyone about it.."

"Don't worry I won't",John promised and left the room but was called back by Mai.

"Call Masako in next",She asked.John nodded and went back to the living room where everyone waited.John called Masako and told her to go to Mai's room.Masako went to Mai's room.(I'm gonna make this fast).Mai showed her the game and told her the instructions.She started playing the game.She made it to the 3rd round and when she did the scary face popped out and scared the crap out of her.Then she passed out.Mai sweatdropped.

"ok...um oops?",She said.She needed someone to carry Masako out.So,she went back to the living room and went up to Lin.

"Lin is it ok if you can carry Masako down?",She asked.Lin raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth happened to Masako.He followed Mai to her room and saw Masako laying on the floor.He picked her up and carried her back to the living room.(this is in no way associated with a couple.their just friends).Mai followed him back and called Naru to come in.Naru followed her to her room.She showed him the game and told him the instructions.Naru seemed suspicious about the game and asked.

"What is going to happen in the end of this game?",Mai jumped and sweatdropped.

"Y-you'll see...",She stuttered.Naru said ok and played the game.He reached the 3rd round pretty fast.When he approached the end the scary face popped out.His eyes widened a bit and he moved back a little.He got scared but not as much as everyone else.Mai sighed.

"Should've known you wouldn't get scared that easily",She said.Naru got up from his chair.

"That game was pathetic",He said and walked out.Mai had an angry patch on.

"The usual!",She yelled in her head.She followed him to the living room and called Lin in again.Lin followed her back to her room.She explained to him how to play it since Lin already saw the game when he had to get Masako.Lin sat down on the chair and began playing it.He reached the 3rd round and again the scary face popped out.He jumped a little.Mai giggled seeing that he got scared more than Naru.

"Haha got you",She said.Lin looked at her and stood up from his chair.He smiled a little bit at Mai and walked back to the living room.Mai turned off her computer now that everyone else played.

"Well now that thats done",She looked at her clock on the her table and saw that it was almost evening.

"Well looks like its almost time to watch scary movies",She said and took a dvd from the table and went back to the living room.

* * *

done.now that was rushed.sorry for that.review please! 


	9. Chapter 9 Scary Time

Hey everyone!sorry I took long to update!Well this is the last chapter of my story.I know boohoo.But anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 Scary time

The clocked ticked 7pm.Mai came back to the living room with a dvd in her hands.She smiled at everyone.

"Its scary movie time!",She screamed happily.At this time Masako woke up.

"W-what?",She asked sleepily.

"Your finally awake AGAIN",Ayako said.Masako looked at her with an angry face.Ayako smirked of success.

'You passed out like what three times?I didn't know you were that weak!hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!",Ayako laughed.Masako got even more angry.Mai went in between them and broke the fight.

"You two calm down!",She yelled.Ayako and Masako turned their faces away.Mai sighed.

"Well were watching Return of The Living Dead..has anyone saw that yet?",Immediately,Masako jumped and hid behind John.John sweatdropped.

"Masako whats wrong?",He asked.Masako shook her head with a scared look in her face.

"I-i hate that movie!",She screamed.Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Aren't you used to stuffs like these?",Takigawa asked.

"Yes but its zombies.They aren't exactly ghosts.So theres a difference",She explained.Mai just put the dvd in her dvd player and skipped the commercials.Then she pressed play.Everyone sat on the carpet or Mai's couch.About a few hours later...(I don't know how long the movie is)

John was hiding behind Mai's small cushion looking sick,Masako fainted again,Ayako looked sick and she holding on to Takigawa,Takigawa looked sick as well and he was blushing,Mai looked sick and scared also,Naru sat there like nothing happened,Yasuhara sat there looking a bit green and Lin looked pretty much the same.

"very...disgusting",Yasuhara said while covering his mouth.

"I think I lost my appetite",Takigawa said while holding his stomach.

"Bathroom!",Ayako yelled and ran straight to the bathroom.

"Flush the toilet when your done and use the air freshner!!!I don't want my bathroom smelling like puke!",Mai yelled.Everyone else turned green from hearing that word.

"I'm going to get a drink of water",John said and walked to the kitchen to get water.

"Ok well then everyone little kids will be coming over to get some candy.Can you guys help give them out?",Mai asked everyone who was still in the living room.Everyone else nodded.Mai went to her kitchen and saw John drinking water still looking a bit sick.She went behind him and rubbed his back.

"You ok?",She asked.He nodded his head looking much better.She smiled and took the candy bowl back to the living room.John followed her back.

"Heres the candy everyone.Ok when we hear the door bell ring we scare the little kids.We each take turns though",She said.Everyone nodded.The door bell rang.

"Well that was quick..I'll go first",Takigawa said and went to the door and opened it.

"I'm going to suck your blood!!",He yelled out immediately when he opened the door.The little kids jumped.Takigawa laughed and smiled at them.He then gave them some candy and closed the door.He went back to the living room.

"Nice one Takigawa..so whos next?",Mai asked.Ayako raised her hand with a confident face.

"I'll scare them better than Takigawa",She said confidentally while looking at Takigawa.Takigawa showed a tongue to her.The door bell rang again and she walked straight to the door and opened it.

"It is I the devil!I shall bring you all to Hell!!!!",She said evily.The little kids sweatdropped.

"Miss what is Hell?",One asked.Ayako sweatdropped and sighed.She then gave them some candy and closed the door and walked back to the living room.Takigawa was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah you scared them alright!",He said sarcastically.Ayako got mad and kicked him in the place where the sun does not shine.Now he's rolling around the floor in pain.

"I want to go next",Mai said.The door bell rang and she walked straight to the door.Then she opened it quickly.

"Heeeheeeheeeeheeeheeeheee!!!",She sounded like a witch with that evil look on her face.The little kids face turned pale.She smiled at them and bent down.

"Here you go kids",She gave them some candy and closed the door.She walked back to the living room.

"Well at least you scared them unlike SOMEONE I know",Takigawa said.

"Shut up or I'll make the pain worse",She said.Takigawa twitched and said"shutting up now".

"I'll go next",Yasuhara said.The door bell rang and he walked to it.He opened the door and jumped outside like a wolf and howled like a wolf scaring the kids.

"Here's some candy kids",He said while smiling and took off his wolves head.He gave them some candy and walked back in.He closed the door and went back to the living room.

"May I go next?",John asked.

"Have fun",Mai said.The door bell rang and he went straight to it.He opened it and roared,almost sounding like the zombies in the movies.The little kids jumped.He started laughing and took off his zombies head.He then gave them some candy and closed the door and walked back to the living room.The door bell rang again and immediately Naru and Lin went straight to the door.Naru opened the door and saw the little kids standing in front of them.

"Happy Halloween",He said coldly and Lin gave them candy.Lin closed the door and they both walked back to the living room.Everyone sweatdropped.

"You were supposed to scare them",Mai said.

"I'm not interested in scaring kids",He said.Everyone shook their heads.

10:00pm...

No more kids came to Mai's apartment.Masako woke up at the time.Everyone was changing off their clothes,getting prepared to go home.As soon as everyone was done,they went to the front door.Mai was standing in front of all of them,smiling.

"That was fun",She said happily.Everyone nodded and walked out.Naru,however,turned his head back to look at her.Mai looked backed at him.He smiled a small smile and turned away.Mai blushed a little bit and watched him walk away.When he was gone from sight,she closed the door.She went to her room and jumped on her bed.

This is a night I'll always remember",She said and smiled.

* * *

Ok well thats it everyone!hoped you enjoyed!I know it isn't that funny.Thats because I'm not in a funny mood right now.Reviews please!


End file.
